Someone New
by EeveeTree
Summary: White is very upset over her recent break-up with N. Can Cheren help cheer her up? Checkmateshipping.


"I can't believe it's over."

White's words came out as a mere whisper. The young woman's face was buried into the sleeve of a blue jacket, the soft fabric muffling both her speech and the small sobs coming from the back of her throat. Only Cheren, her sole companion, could hear these tokens of her sorrow. His hand was placed on the back of the jacket, his palm making a slow circular motion across its surface.

"I mean, well, it's no surprise really," the anguished trainer lifted her head slightly, revealing her blood-shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I've known it was coming for some time… the way he was ignoring me, never trying to make time… his cold demeanor… I mean, it was obvious. I knew it was obvious. That's why I knew I had to break up with him." She stifled another sob. "But still… I-I can't believe…"

Cheren wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, gently pulling the stricken girl closer to him. "It's all right, White. Of course it's still a shock. Break-ups are never easy."

"But… I thought it would be," White cupped her head between her hands, staring miserably at the ground below. "I talked myself into it weeks ago. I knew it was for the best. He never took an interest in what I was doing… he never complimented me… Arceus, we barely even talked. I thought that I had gotten used to it, that it couldn't hurt me anymore. So why… why now that I've finally ended it do I feel so horrible?"

"Well," Cheren adjusted his glasses. "It's because now that it's over, you're thinking about it as a 'past'. While you were in the relationship, you were mostly thinking about how it was at that specific moment. So, before the break-up, you were focused on how poorly he was treating you in the moment, but now when you think about it, you focus on everything that happened, the good and the bad."

White nodded slowly. "I guess… that makes sense."

Cheren nodded back enthusiastically. "Yeah! So, what you're feeling is perfectly normal!"

White smiled sadly. "Thanks Cheren… but knowing that what I feel is perfectly normal really doesn't make me feel any better."

"Then perhaps you're focusing too much on the memories that make you sad, White."

White cringed. "I guess…" she stared thoughtfully up into the sky. "I guess I've been thinking about… how it used to be, between N and me. I remember… I remember the look on his face when I told him how I felt. I could barely believe that someone could feel so much happiness, so much pure joy, simply because of me. And I remember… I remember our first kiss. How neither of us knew what we were doing… how we smiled and laughed… how he did a little victory dance afterwards. I remember how he used to call me his special lady, his love, how he said he wanted to marry me someday… he wanted to be with me forever..." Another whimper escaped from her lips, and she stared down at her scuffed-up shoes once more.

Cheren reached for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. She lifted her eyes to his, her gaze meeting his encouraging smile.

She shook her head slightly, attempting to restore her thoughts. "And…" she began again, her voice a tad less shaky. "And… I was thinking about him. Who he is. N… he… he was so magical to me. So smart, so talented, so incredibly handsome. So much older, so much more mature. I felt… that he was superior to me in every way. But… but he wasn't, was he?" the tremor in her voice continued to diminish, and she felt a new strength grow within her. "He was never more mature than me. He was weak. He ran away from his troubles. He brought his anger out on me. He avoided me, he pushed me away. He had too much baggage from his childhood. And I guess you can't blame him, but still, he shouldn't have taken it out on me."

"Exactly," Cheren reaffirmed, his smile growing wider. "He was never good enough for you, White. And I know things are going to suck for a while, and that the pain won't simply disappear. But I'll be here for you, okay?" he cupped his hand underneath her chin, drawing her face closer to his. "If you need to rant, if you need to have a shoulder to cry on… I'm here for you. And I always will be."

White stared into his eyes, merely inches away from her own. The coal-black depths, usually so serious and analytical, held only warmth.

And suddenly, for the first time the whole day, White felt warmth too. The tightness in her stomach dissipated, and the emptiness in her heart… well, it wasn't exactly gone, but it was somehow… lifted.

She smiled— a full, genuine smile. "Thanks, Cheren. Thank you so much. You're the best friend a girl could wish for."

"No problem; it's what I'm here for." Cheren blushed slightly. "It's the least I can do after you helped me out after Bianca."

White nodded. The third member of their trio-of-friendship had once been slightly involved with Cheren, around the time that White had first begun to pursue N. However, shortly thereafter, Bianca had decided that the two of them were best as "just friends", shooting Cheren down into a deep depression that took a long time to recover from.

_What was Bianca thinking, rejecting such a wonderful guy? _

"White," Cheren began again, interrupting her reminiscence. "Just so you know… you're going to find someone else. I guarantee it. You're so amazing, so smart, so incredibly beautiful… you'll have no trouble at all. Someday, someone is going to fall madly in love with you, and he'll never, ever let you go. I promise."

White believed it. The pain from N… well, it wouldn't disappear overnight, but soon, he would be a faded memory. And then she could start over again with someone new…

She smiled once more at Cheren, at his shining, beautiful face…

_And I think I may know who that someone new will be._


End file.
